As communication devices such as portable radios, cellular telephones, and other personal communication systems become smaller, the electronic components contained within the devices, such as internally mounted antennas, will tend to be smaller also. Such internally mounted antennas have good radiation characteristics, desirable drive point impedance, and simple construction. Further, they are reluctant to damage and they can increase the aesthetic appeal of the devices into which they are mounted compared to devices having externally mounted antennas. However, such internally mounted antennas tend to be bulky and require often additional steps in the assembly process. Mobile communication devices are also subject to cost reduction demands as well as increasing adaptation for large-scale manufacturing. For that reason parts included in a mobile phone are preferably designed to ensure low production and assembling costs.
In order to minimize size requirements and permit low cost production the internally mounted antennas may typically be provided as printed circuit antennas. Two techniques frequently employed in this respect are screen-printing and tampon printing. While such techniques are simple and cost effective they are not very flexible since the antenna patterns to be produced have to be determined at an early stage in the production process. Further, they are difficult to use for the production of antenna patterns onto curved surfaces, particularly concave surfaces, if at all possible.
Still further, it is highly desirable that such printed circuit antennas be mass produced or produced in such a way that costs are reduced and efficiency is increased. It is also desirable that the method of mass producing the printed circuit antennas maintain a high level of flexibility, uniformity and quality.